The present invention relates to a vernier calipers, and more particularly to a pair of vernier calipers having a protractor.
The vernier calipers generally includes a vernier slidable along a scale so that the vernier calipers can be provided for measuring a length, a diameter or a width of an object. The vernier calipers can not measure an angular dimension of the object.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional measuring instruments.